


Two Hours

by Masterless



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Good Friends, M/M, The boys are supportive, drunken times, the boys are drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Elia, Gio, and Luca spend time in the bar when Nico and Marti are reuniting in Gio's aunt's cabin. Drunken ramblings and singing ensue.





	Two Hours

2 hours

The bar was almost completely empty when they got there. Gio motioned towards a table in the far corner and went to get the first round in, bringing the glasses back to Elia and Luca with practiced skill. Elia raised an eyebrow at him, looking around the bar.

“Bro, there are like, four other people here, and all of them are old men,” he whispered. “I thought you said there’d be girls here?”

“I honestly didn’t know, I’ve never been here before,” Gio admitted. “Marti needed the house, we needed to leave.”

Elia shook his head. “He better be getting some good dick, because I’m getting nothing tonight.”

Luca nodded. “I hope he’s having a good time, and they’re not just talking. I mean, talking is an integral part to any good relationship, but sex is nice.”

Gio and Elia looked at him, both confused.

“When did you become an expert in relationships?” Elia asked.

“I’m not,” Luca said. “I just know that my parents talk a lot when things aren’t going great, so that they’re both on the same page and they both understand what’s going on in the other ones head.”

Gio nodded, impressed. “It is good advice.”

*

1 hour, 30 minutes

The boys were well into their fourth round when a single, solitary girl walked into the bar. She was tall and willowy, her long blond hair cascading down her back. She was beautiful, with wide green eyes and full lips. She was wearing a tight, sparkling black dress, her legs bare to the cold winter air.

“Bro,” Luca said, “I’m way too drunk to talk to her, I can’t even compete.”

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” Gio said, smirking at Elia.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Elia asked.

With a nod, Gio lifted his hands above the table and held one palm up, the other balled into a fist. On three, they both chose, Gio paper, and Elia scissors. Elia whooped in triumph, sticking his tongue out as Gio as he got up and went to the bar. He ordered three more drinks and started up a conversation with the girl, who seemed to be having a good time. But, when their drinks came to the bar, Elia grabbed them and walked back to the table without even exchanging numbers.

“Bro, what was that?” Luca hissed, motioning to her. “You let that go?”

“Guys,” Elia whispered, motioning for them both to come closer. Leaning forward, he breathed, “She has no teeth.”

*

1 hour, ten minutes

“What I never understood,” Elia slurred, “was, like… how we even came up with, like, the names of the gods.” He hiccuped, leaning heavily on his left arm, his cheek squished against his forearm. “Like, I know we stole them from the Greeks, but we gave them whole new names. Where did that come from?”

Luca shook his head, leaning back in the booth. “I don’t even know.”

“Imma text Eva, she’ll know,” Gio said, fumbling for his phone.

“Bro, no!” Luca shouted, causing the other patrons in the bar to look over at them. “You can’t text her, she broke up with you!” He looked at Elia and then to the men at the bar. “Tell him! He can’t text her!”

They all looked away.

“You can’t,” Elia said, nodding sagely, or as sagely as he could. “She’s… she’s not good for you.”

“Fuck you,” Gio mumbled, opening his phones photo album. He pulled up a picture of the both of them, her smiling, her face scrunched up as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “L-look at her, she’s beautiful. She’s… she’s best thing to ever happen to me. Ever.”

“Bro, she’s not that pretty,” Luca said, only to be smacked by a now openly crying Gio.

“Shut up!” he yelled. “She’s beautiful! I love her!”

“She broke up with you!” Elia yelled back.

*

45 minutes

Elia had his arms wrapped around Gio, both singing very loudly and very messily into the microphone set up in front of a karaoke machine. The other patrons in the bar were clapping along, laughing and singing with the boys. They got a loud round of applause when the song was over.

“So,” one man asked. He looked about sixty, with weathered skin but a warm smile. “What are you boys doing in town? You don’t live here.”

“My aunt has a house here,” Gio slurred, smiling as he sat across from the man, Luca and Elia following suit. “She’s letting me borrow it for the weekend.”

“And do you normally spend your nights in bars back home?” the old man asked.

“No,” Elia said, his eyes drooping. “No, we normally play FIFA and go to parties, but our friend needed us gone, so we left.”

The man frowned. “What kind of friend would ask his other friends to leave?”

“No, no, no, it’s not like that,” Luca reassured. “He needed us to leave so he could have sex.”

“Still,” the man argued. “Seems a bit selfish.”

“No,” Gio said, leaning forward and jabbing his pointer finger into the table. “No, he hadn’t talkened to him in a few weeks, so when he asked where we were, and he drove all the way here, so we had to give them the house. They needed to, and he needed to ‘splain why he’d been such a dick to him, not breaking up with his girlfriend and dating him.”

Even Luca and Elia looked lost.

“So,” the man said slowly, definitely confused. “Your friend, a boy, broke up with his girlfriend, and now they need to talk and get back together?”

“No,” Elia said. “Our friend is dating the boy who broke up with his girlfriend, but they need to talk now so that it’ll be okay. And then they need to fuck.”

“So… two boys?”

“Yes.” Luca nodded, focusing his glazed eyes on the man. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, no!” the man said, waving his hands to defuse the tension. “My son has a husband, I just wanted to make sense of your story.”

Elia nodded. “I’m going to the bathroom, I think I’m going to puke.”

*

10 minutes

“So, are we going home soon?” Luca asked from his place on the floor.

“Just give them another few minutes,” Gio said his head resting on the sticky table top.

“Bro, don’t fall asleep,” Elia mumbled, nudging Gio with his foot.

*

-30 minutes

Gio checked his phone for the time and to see if Martino had texted him. He hadn’t, and it had been two and a half hours, so he guessed it was going well.

“Come on, let’s go back,” Elia said, frowning. “There are no girls here, and they’ve probably already fucked by now, why can’t we go back?”

“What if they’re still fucking?” Luca asked, his voice dropped to a drunk whisper, so not really that quiet. “They might have more stamina than us.”

“Why?” Gio asked. “Because they’re gay?”

Luca shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know how it works.”

“No, you really don’t,” Elia laughed.

“Martino doesn’t have enough energy to open a bag of chips most of the time, he definitely doesn’t have enough stamina to fuck or be fucked for two and a half hours,” Gio said, shaking his head tiredly.

“Wait, do you think Marti would, you know… take it?” Luca asked, a wide eyed, almost creepy smile on his face. 

“I’m not thinking about my best friend, who has been my best friend since I was five, taking it up the ass,” Gio hissed, shaking his head and downing the rest of his beer. “Why would you even be interested in that?”

“It’s strange,” Elia added. “And even if we knew, why would we talk about it? It’s his own private stuff, we have to respect it. If he wants to share it, then we’ll talk about it. If he doesn’t we won’t.”

Gio nodded, fist bumping Elia. “Respect, bro.”

“So are we heading back or not?” Luca asked.

“Just because you want to perv in on him,” Elia grumbled, but stood up nonetheless. “But I am tired, bro. We should head back.”

Gio sighed and nodded, standing and putting on his coat. “I’ll text Marti, but he might be asleep.”

The bus ride back was uneventful, even by the standards of three very drunk teenage boys. Luca was starting to fall asleep on Gio’s shoulder just as they pulled up to their stop, so Gio had to shake him awake. All three of them, tired and disappointed at not meeting ay cute girls, stood in front of the door for a few minutes before going in. Elia nodded towards the car in the drive.

“He’s still here,” he said.

“I told you, they’re still fucking!” Luca said, gesturing vaguely towards the bedroom inside the house.

“They probably just fell asleep,” Gio groaned, unlocking the door.

The fire was still crackling in the grate, burning low, giving the room a warm orange glow. Elia flopped down on the sofa and rested his head in his hands while Luca sat back down in the chair he’d vacated earlier. 

“Do you want to finish our FIFA game?” he asked, looking over at Gio.

“Bro, no.” 

Gio shook his head and made his way to the bedroom door, noticing that it was still open a crack. Pushing it open slightly, he looked in and prayed to all the gods he didn’t believe in that he was right and they were just asleep. They were both clothed and under the blankets, Martino resting his head on Nico’s chest. He looked more relaxed than Gio had seen in such a long time. Smiling, Gio closed the door behind him and made his way back to the boys.

“Are they asleep?” Elia asked.

Gio nodded. “Looks like we’re sleeping out here tonight boys.”


End file.
